Move along
by mccheerleader
Summary: Post season 4. Derek comes back but all the candles are out and Meredith is gone. Where is she? Izzie is baking hysterically… again! As for George and Lexie, well let's just say there in for a huge surprise when they wake up. Merder, Izzie/Alex, and other possible pairings.
1. You and Me

**I began writing this story a long time ago but I have finally decided to get into writing again. This was my first fic that I wrote when I was younger and my love for writing started to develop. It only felt right to come back and continue it. Of course a lot has happened since season 4 so a few of my original ideas will change. All my chapter titles are named after songs so I will try and continue that too. This is a very short chapter but I felt that this scene needed to be by itself. I hope you enjoy reading my story. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its original characters.**

* * *

**Move along**

**Chapter 1:** You and Me

He did it, he broke up with Rose. Rose was sad at first but she understood, she knew it was coming. They decided to just be friends, but Derek doubted they would talk again. He got out of his car and looked up on the field where he and Meredith would build their dream house. Derek started to worry when he couldn't see any lights. _Oh please tell me she still waited,_ Derek thought. He ran as fast as he could but when he got there all the candles were out and Meredith was gone. It felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart with an 18 gauge needle.

Derek slowly walked back to his trailer. He opened the door and walked in, taking a large deep breath and sighed as he let it out. He looked up and saw Meredith sleeping peacefully on the bed. Derek couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She did wait! Well… technically she waited but obviously got too tired and decided to sleep in his trailer, but Derek didn't care, as long as she was there instead of running in the opposite direction. He silently laid down next to Meredith and gently stroked her cheek causing her to wake up slowly. Meredith smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Derek.

"Hey," said Derek.

"Hey," Meredith replied sleepily.

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and brought it nearer to his chest. They laced their fingers together and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Meredith, this time I picked you, I chose you, and I will always love you." Derek said with the dreamiest smile ever.

At this moment Meredith's heart melted. She would never give up on this relationship again. She snuggled in closer to Derek and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Derek, I will always love you too." It was different the way she said _I love you_ to Derek this time. This time she was confident and she really meant it, 100%. She didn't want to run or freak out. Meredith was whole and healed, just like she said, and Derek could see that.

They didn't do what they wanted to do when they kissed on the land with the candles. Everything had worked out the way they wanted it to, and at that moment, all they wanted was to just be in each other's arms.


	2. The next morning, when the sun comes up

**Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter is named after one of my favourite songs that were used on Grey's: Sun Comes Up by John Legend. I also forgot to mention that I am Australian so that will explain why a few things might be spelt differently.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****The next morning, when the sun comes up**

Izzie was in the kitchen baking hysterically… again! Her reason this time was the clinic, Ava and the most important one out of all of them, Alex! No matter how much he begged she didn't sleep with him last night. She couldn't. She wouldn't! The best Izzie could do was to just be there for him. So, last night, she sat next to him, passed him the tissues, stayed in his room until he fell asleep. There wasn't much talking but Alex appreciated it. Izzie didn't get any sleep so it was a good thing that she and Alex had the day off work. She owed it to him though, she owed all her friends. They all helped her after Denny died and now it was her turn to do the same for Alex. If helping Alex heal meant lying next to him on the bathroom floor all day, or going shopping with him to the 99 cents store, or even staying at Joe's all night to drink tequila, she would do it. She would always be there for him. Izzie stopped thinking for a moment and took out another batch of muffins from the oven. She sat down and took a bite from one of them.

"Mmm… this is good," she said out loud.

* * *

George woke up with a massive hangover.

"This is just great. Just what I needed," he said as he sat up. It was only then that he noticed Lexie, half naked in his bed! "Why does this always happen when I get too drunk," George said as he hit his forehead a couple of times with his palm.

"George please be qui… oohhh… oh my god. Did we?" Lexie said. She was definitely wide awake now.

George looked under the blanket to double check. "Ok, ok that's good. I don't think we did it." They both sighed in relief. "Yeah but that still doesn't explain why you're half naked in my bed."

George and Lexie looked around the room searching for clues. They saw empty bottles everywhere and a messy pile of cards. It all suddenly came back to them, well, most of it anyway.

"Strip poker!" Lexie pointed out.

"Who won?"

"I can't remember that much."

George nodded, "Yeah, still… I am not going to drink a lot for a long time. I don't want another scare."

"What's the time?" Lexie asked.

"5:50!"

They immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready.

"Why didn't you set the alarm clock?" Lexie yelled from the other room.

"I was drunk! See, another reason not to get drunk for a long time."

They were definitely going to be late for work.

* * *

**I promise the next chapters are longer. Please review and tell me your opinions. Thank you!**


	3. Today has been ok

**Before Arizona there was Hahn. She was around when I originally posted this fic so I asked if anyone wanted me to include Callica and many reviewers said no. I would like to bring in Arizona but it might take me a while so be patient.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Today has been ok**

Meredith was on the top deck of the ferry boat while Derek was downstairs paying for their ticket. She looked around at the beautiful scenes of Seattle. It was one of those rare days when Seattle was going to be a bright and shiny day without even a single drop of rain. It was amazing that it was even this bright so early in the morning. Derek came up behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his head on her shoulder and smelt her lavender scented hair.

"I've missed the smell of your hair," Derek whispered into her ear.

Meredith turned around and gave him a sweet kiss.

"So, what are we going to do this time? Keep it a secret, take it slow." She referred to their previous history.

"First of all, keeping it a secret didn't exactly work the first time, and second, we couldn't really take it slow either." Derek explained and Meredith giggled. "So… if it's ok with you, I don't want to keep it a secret and I guess we'll just go whatever pace we'll end up going."

Meredith smiled, "Sounds perfectly fine with me."

* * *

Lexie and George walked into the intern's locker room. Most of the interns were already walking out to do pre-rounds.

"Cristina is going to kill me," Lexie said worriedly.

"No she won't." Then George's pager started beeping. "It's the Chief."

Lexie turned around and looked at him. "Maybe it's about the test."

George quickly changed into his scrubs and rushed off to the chief's office. He politely knocked on the door and heard Richard tell him to come in.

"You paged me Chief."

"Yes, please sit down; it's about your test." Richard waited until George sat down and then he continued. "I have talked to many people about this and it was very hard to convince them. They don't ever do this you know. People who have failed their test have had to repeat their intern year again, not just a few months. You are very lucky George; they have decided to give you another chance. However, you will be taking the test at the end of the week so you will only have a few days to study. You still have to work today but I will let you take the next two days off so you can study."

George didn't know what to say. A part of him was excited that he could take the test again but the other part of him was horrified that he wouldn't be able to cope with such a short time. "Uuhh… thank you Chief," was all he could get out. He got out of his chair and made his way to the door.

"O'Malley!" Richard called out. "Don't disappoint us. You have to study hard, study really hard."

* * *

Meredith walked into the resident's locker room in a very cheerful mood and a wide grin on her face.

"Why are you so bright and shiny?" Cristina questioned. All she needed to see was that distinctive sparkle in Meredith's eyes that she only had when… _no! Seriously! _Cristina thought. "You're with McDreamy again aren't you?"

Meredith's smile grew wider confirming that Cristina was right. "How did you know?"

"Meredith, I'm your person, I always know." Cristina replied, "So, Rose?"

"He broke up with her."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"How? Oh, and no mushy details."

"Well, I went to Derek's place to tell him about our success with our tumor patient, Beth, and…"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Congratulations Mer," Cristina said as she gave Meredith a friendly hug. As soon as she let go she returned back to her serious self. "Anyway, go on."

Meredith continued telling Cristina what happened, without the sappy details. Cristina did her best to be a happy and supportive person, but threatened to hurt Derek if he ever hurt Meredith. They finished changing into scrubs then walked out to start another busy day.

* * *

"So, how's the newest couple of Seattle Grace Hospital?" Mark asked when he approached Callie at the nurse's station.

"There isn't a new couple."

"Yes there is. What happened last night? I saw you both kissing, you were getting your happy ending."

Callie shook her head, "Nope, you might've seen the kissing, but you didn't witness the awkwardness." Mark got really confused. "It was alright at first but after a few seconds something didn't feel right. I couldn't do it, so I pulled away, it was awkward and we've been avoiding each other ever since."

Mark patted Callie's shoulder, "Hope everything works out for you."

It became silent for a few moments then Mark said, "So, on-call room…"

"Mark!"

"Never mind, never mind," he surrendered and walked off smiling.

* * *

It was past 12 o'clock in the afternoon and Alex hadn't come downstairs once to grab something to eat. Izzie was getting worried so she went upstairs and brought a large plate full of assorted muffins, pieces of cake and cookies that she baked. She slowly walked into his room and saw that he was sitting on his bed just staring out the window.

"I brought you some food in case you were hungry."

Alex turned around and looked at her. "Thanks."

_At least he's talking to me, _Izzie thought. She brought the plate to Alex and sat down at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

Izzie stared at Alex and raised her eyebrows. "Alex, that doesn't work with Meredith so what makes you think that I would believe you."

Alex sighed and nodded, "I know, I'm not fine." His eyes became watery and after a few seconds a tear ran down his cheek. He hated being so vulnerable but there was just something about Izzie that made him tell the truth, that made him show his true feelings.

Izzie could see the emotional pain that Alex had. She hated seeing him so hurt. She reached for Alex's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here for you ok. Don't worry."

* * *

Meredith didn't have to scrub in for surgery till a couple of hours and she didn't have any patients to check on that moment so she decided to check her mobile/cell phone which she left in her locker. She read a message that she got from Izzie.

_Hey Mer, call me when you're not busy._

_Izzie_

She dialed Izzie's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hey."_

"Hey Iz, what's up?"

"_Did you hear about Rebecca or Ava or Jane Doe, I don't know, whatever you call her."_ Izzie said.

"No, what happened?" Meredith asked.

"_She's in the psychiatric ward. It's complicated but she cut her wrists yesterday."_ Izzie explained.

"Oh my god. Is she ok? I guess that explains the blood on the kitchen floor."

"_Were you the one who cleaned it? Sorry about that. Ava is ok but it's Alex that I'm worried about. He hasn't come out of his room for ages and he was really upset last night. I can't stand seeing him so hurt."_

Meredith started getting worried now, "Ok I'll come home straight away after work."

"_By the way Mer, where were you last night?" Izzie questioned._

Meredith started thinking about the events that happened the night before and she smiled. Before she could answer her Meredith's pager went off. "Sorry Iz, but I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"_Bye."_

* * *

Meredith and Derek had just saved their second patient with a tumor. It was such an amazing feeling to know that the surgery wouldn't just work on Beth. It could work on possibly anybody and it would save a lot of lives.

"You know we haven't drunk our victory champagne yet," Derek said when they were scrubbing out. "Do you want to come to my place after work?"

"I have to go home and check on Izzie and Alex first, but I'll come straight after."

"Ok," Derek replied. He dried his hands then wrapped his arms around Meredith. He kissed her softly and slowly, then just as soon as things began to get heated they were interrupted by Derek's pager. He pulled apart from her wishing he didn't have to but they were at work.

"911," Derek read out loud. He rested his forehead on hers, still holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. After a few seconds Meredith kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"You should go, I'll see you soon."

He nodded and gave her his classic McDreamy smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

Meredith went home after her shift ended. Cristina, Lexie and George came too. She was unlocking the door with her keys when Cristina said, "Izzie was really stressed and upset today right? Do you think she baked, cause I am craving for a muffin."

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded while George and Lexie just rolled their eyes and smiled.

They entered the house, it seemed quiet but there was a smell of baked goods coming from the kitchen. Cristina had a huge grin on her face and followed the smell whilst Izzie came downstairs.

"Hey, Alex is still upstairs. He has been in his room all day, only left once to go to the bathroom." Izzie explained.

The rest nodded and they headed to the kitchen where Cristina was already eating a piece of cake. Izzie explained what happened with Alex, his mum and Ava. They all understood and had sympathy for him, but Izzie still wanted to know why Meredith wasn't home last night.

"She got back together with McDreamy." Cristina said simply.

"Oh my God. Really? What happened?"

Meredith told everyone about the events that happened the day before. She even included the mushy details that Cristina refused to hear earlier. Cristina silently ate muffins with the occasional interruptions, she was happy for them though; she just didn't want to show it. Izzie, George and Lexie were happy for them too.

"That reminds me, Derek's waiting for me at his trailer. I better go talk to Alex."

She left the kitchen while the others stayed there for a while. She gently knocked on Alex's door and slowly came in.

"Hey."

"Hey," Alex replied softly. He was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling; Meredith could tell he was deep in thought. She lay down next to him and stared at the ceiling too.

"My mother cut her wrists when I was five. It was just after we left Seattle and moved to Boston. She cut her wrists in our kitchen and I had to wait until she had passed out so I could call for an ambulance. The reason why she did it is complicated and the only way you would understand is if I told you an entirely different story. I didn't really understand what she meant that night when she told me a speech about being extraordinary. I didn't understand what she said until just the other day with my shrink, Dr. Wyatt." Alex turned his head and raised his eyebrows; he didn't know she was taking counseling sessions. "Seeing a psychiatrist has really helped me with all my issues. It's made me all whole and healed."

"Do you think I should see a shrink?" Alex asked.

Meredith turned her head to look at him. "Only you can decide that."

They looked up at the ceiling again, both lost in thought. It stayed silent for a few more moments until Meredith realized the time.

"Sorry Alex, but I have to go," she said as she sat up. "Just call if you or Izzie need me."

"Ok, thanks Meredith."

* * *

Meredith smiled when she saw Derek sitting in the field with all the candles, only one room was lit up though.

"There you are, I was starting to think you weren't going to come anymore." Derek said as she sat down.

"Now you know how I felt."

Derek realized what she meant. He did it countless of times, like when he left her waiting at Joe's when he had to choose between her and Addison. "Meredith, I'm truly sorry for all the times I have done that to you."

"It's ok; we're here now aren't we," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "So, victory champagne?"

Derek grinned and poured the champagne into two glasses. He raised his glass to make a toast, "To Beth, Jeremy and to all the patients who were involved in this clinical trial."

"To all the people who have assisted us in the surgeries," Meredith added.

"And to us, may we get our happy ending that we've always wanted."

They drank their champagne and stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Derek pulled Meredith onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Derek."

"Mm."

"Why did you only light this room?"

Derek smiled before he replied, "Well, I was thinking this could be where our room is upstairs."

Meredith looked around; he definitely picked a great spot. It had the best view out of all the other rooms, "It's perfect." She turned her head to Derek and stared deeply into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. The cure for pain

**A/N:**** thanks to everyone who reviewed. Has anyone seen the grey's anatomy promo that's like 1 minute long? I saw it on youtube and I was like omg! And my heart was beating faster the whole time. It sucks that grey's doesn't come back in Australia for a while. I wish they would show it on the same day as the U.S. This chapter is named after the song by Jon Foreman.**

**Chapter 4: The cure for pain**

Izzie stayed with Alex again that night. He slept well though; he didn't have to cry himself to sleep. Izzie had been awake for the last few minutes now. She just laid there thinking. She turned around to look at the time and noticed that they still had an hour until they had to get up. Izzie knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again and she felt hungry so she decided to go downstairs and have a snack. She ate a chocolate chip cookie and stayed in the kitchen for a while. Izzie was shocked when she walked out of the kitchen and saw Alex standing there. This was the first time he had come downstairs since the other night. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. They stayed there for a while, in each other's arms. There were no tears, no words, he just needed support, he needed a hug, he needed a friend… or did he just need Izzie. After a few minutes Izzie pulled away a bit and looked at Alex with compassionate and loving eyes, she really did care about him.

"We should start getting ready for work," she whispered.

Alex gave a small nod and they made their way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Ugh, what's the time?" Derek asked sleepily.

Meredith yawned before answering, "5:00."

"Seriously, so we only had an hour sleep." Meredith looked up at Derek with raised eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong though, because last night was amazing, and hot, and magical, and…" he could've gone on and on, but he decided to stop.

Meredith just smiled, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Trout," Derek replied, receiving a wide-eyed look from Meredith that soon turned into a glare, Derek chuckled. "I'm just kidding," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry; I'll cook something nice and delicious."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izzie and Alex walked into the hospital together holding hands. He stopped after a few seconds.

"I heard Ava moved to a psychiatric facility last night," Alex said.

Izzie nodded, "we contacted her husband and he helped us find her parents. They were glad that we called them, they haven't heard from her since the ferry accident."

They started walking again, still holding hands. Izzie continued, "Ava moved to a psychiatric facility closer to her parents. When they think she is ready to go her parents will probably look after her. We can go visit Ava if you like."

Izzie and Alex stopped in front of the elevators and waited for it. Alex looked down then back up at Izzie. "I don't think I'm ready yet, but when I am ready it would be nice to make a friendly visit."

Izzie gave a small smile and nodded before the elevators opened and they walked in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even though George had the day off to study he decided to come to the hospital. He would be able to concentrate better at the hospital in the basement than if he tried to study at home with all the scurrying cockroaches. That way his friends could help him study too when they weren't busy. George made his way to the basement and sat on one of the empty gurneys. He brought flash cards and medical books. He was going to study really hard, just like the Chief said, because there was no way he would fail this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izzie opened the clinic and walked in. Today was her first day to look after the clinic. She still couldn't believe it was hers now. Was everything going to be ok? Would there be any problems? Will she have enough staff? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone come through the door.

"How are you doing?" Bailey asked.

"I'm ok, I guess. Dr. Bailey what if something goes wrong? What will I do?" Izzie questioned nervously.

"Everything will be fine, Stevens. You've worked in the clinic many times. You've taken charge when I was busy. What makes today any different?"

Izzie nodded and calmed herself down.

"Just page me if you need anything," said Bailey as she turned to walk out the door. "Oh and Stevens."

Izzie looked at Dr. Bailey and raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Good luck."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At lunch Izzie walked into the cafeteria and saw Alex sitting at their usual spot. He was tossing his salad around with his fork but wasn't eating it. In fact he hardly had salad at all.

"Hey, are you ok?" Izzie asked as she approached him.

He looked up and gave a small smile, "Yeah."

Seconds later Christina sat down, followed by Meredith. Christina looked around the cafeteria and noticed that Callie and Erica were sitting at different tables, _strange, _she thought.

"How's the clinic?" Meredith asked Izzie.

"Oh good, no dilemmas so far," Izzie replied with a wide smile.

Lexie and George walked towards them. Lexie had flash cards in her hands and was asking George questions to help him study for his test.

"Where is the gall bladder?"

"It's at the base of your abdomen. It is connected to your liver and is near you kidney. Lexie, what kind of question is that?"

"Ugh," she started flicking through the flash cards looking for a better question.

"Are memory loss, disorientation to time and place, loss of initiative and changes in personality all symptoms of Alzheimer's?" Meredith questioned George when he sat down.

"Hey has anyone noticed something strange about Callie and Hahn?"

"Yes."

Christina raised her eyebrows at George expectantly. He took a breath before starting his sentence again.

"Yes, they are all symptoms of Alzheimer's…" He said pointing to Meredith. "And no, I haven't seen or noticed anything strange about Callie and Hahn."

Izzie couldn't stop staring at Alex; she could tell something was wrong. "You sure you're ok?" She whispered to him so no one else could hear.

"Iz, I'm fine," he turned his head and met her gaze.

"10 bucks that they had a fight over a surgery," said Lexie.

"20 says Erica is jealous of Mark and Callie," Meredith added.

"25 that Callie and Erica just want to be by themselves and sit at separate tables," George suggested. The others just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They all thought it was a ridiculous idea.

"I'm betting 50, that Hahn hates Callie now and wants to stab her with a scalpel, while Callie wants to break Hahn's bones." Christina said with hand motions.

They all looked at Izzie and Alex, waiting for their bets; they were both staring at each other. Till then they hadn't even noticed that Izzie and Alex weren't in the conversation. Then suddenly, Alex kissed Izzie, and then he quickly pulled away after he realized what he had done. He didn't even mean to do that. He didn't even know why he did it. Izzie just sat there with her mouth open. The others just froze, questions swimming in each of their heads. Alex stood up swiftly and walked out of the cafeteria.

Christina was the first to speak, "what just happened?"

Izzie just stayed still, speechless.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Izzie was back in the clinic again. She was still shocked by what happened in the cafeteria. Was that just how Alex made himself feel better or got over his problems? If that was another begging thing like the other night she wasn't going to sleep with him. EVER!! But what if he actually meant it? What if he had feelings for her again? What did it mean?

A lady walked into the clinic and Izzie got up to attend to her. She brought her to an empty bed and started examining the lady.

"I haven't been feeling very well. I have a big headache and I get dizzy every now and then." She coughed a couple of times before continuing, "And I also feel dehydrated. I keep drinking lots of water but it's not helping."

"Ugh, Miss Cullen, you nose is bleeding." Izzie grabbed a tissue from the tissue box behind her. When she turned around blood started pouring out of Miss Cullen's mouth and her nose was bleeding heavily.

"Someone page Dr. Hahn or… Dr. Bailey!" Izzie yelled. "Quick, it's a 911!"

**Please review : )**


	5. What can I say

**Author's note: I would like to say thank you very much to my friend who helped me write the surgery scene in this chapter. We did do a bit of research but it was really hard trying to find an actual surgery and diagnosis that would go with Bianca Cullen's situation so we made it up. We tried to make it as realistic as we could. I'm really sorry that I haven't had a lot of George/Lexie scenes in the last few chapters but I promise there will be more of them soon. I also hope the last scene will help you understand the name of the last chapter – cure for pain.**

**Chapter 5: What can I say (by Brandi Carlile)**

By the time Dr. Hahn and Dr. Bailey arrived at the scene Miss Cullen had lost a lot of blood. She looked like she was going to become unconscious any second too.

"What happened?" Dr. Bailey questioned.

"Her name is Bianca Cullen, aged 23; she came in with headaches, dizziness and dehydration. Her nose started bleeding and then blood started pouring out of her mouth," Izzie informed them.

"Ok, we need to get her in an OR immediately; we won't have time to do any tests. Stevens get OR2 ready and scrub in. We need to find the cause of this bleeding quick," Dr. Hahn said.

They wheeled Miss Cullen out of the clinic and into the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith was down in the basement waiting for the elevator. She felt someone wrap their arms gently around her and she knew who it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be up on the surgical floor scrubbing in for a craniotomy?"

"I was actually heading up there now as a matter of fact, besides you're supposed to be scrubbing in too," Meredith replied. Derek just chuckled.

The doors to the elevator opened and Meredith and Derek walked in.

"Do you remember what elevator this is?" Derek asked.

"Umm… it's the elevator on the wes…" Meredith stopped talking when she saw Derek smile and shake his head.

"The first time you kissed me in an elevator was here," Derek said with his McDreamy smile. "Remember you dropped all your charts and files there," he pointed to a corner in the elevator.

"I do remember actually. It's amazing how much has happened since then."

Derek nodded and he stepped in closer to Meredith. He gently cupped her head in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. They kissed with so much passion and magic than they ever have before. This kiss was 1000 times better than when they kissed in that elevator more than a year ago. No matter how much they both wanted to pull apart for air they couldn't. It got to the point when they were so distracted in their make out session that they didn't even here the elevator ding to indicate the doors were about to open.

A lady cleared her throat and Derek and Meredith let go of each other as soon as they realized what happened. Rose was standing on the other side of the elevator doors with a shocked and embarrassed face. She stepped into the elevator and stood in the corner furthest away from the legendary couple after she pressed the button to level three. Rose was fine with Meredith and Derek being together. She always believed in the Meredith and Derek legend and was glad that they were happy. But that didn't make the situation any less awkward.

The elevator reached level two and revealed Chief Webber. Richard didn't know that Derek and Meredith were back together and he was shocked to see both of them standing in one corner together with Rose standing in another corner. He stepped in and they all waited for the elevator doors to close. Even though he felt sorry for Rose he was happy for Meredith and Derek too. Meredith was like a daughter to him and he thought that Derek was the right guy for her. Even though he didn't approve of them being together at first he now believes that they are true soul mates and belong together.

The elevator ride took longer than ever and if they didn't know better, they'd probably think that it was stuck. Rose stayed in her spot, her body was stiff and she didn't move at all. The chief was on the other side waiting patiently. Meredith and Derek were at the back holding hands. Every once in a while they would glance at each other but they didn't even try to do anything else.

Finally the elevator opened at level three and Rose walked out as soon as she could. Meredith and Derek relaxed a little and sighed. Richard just smiled and chuckled. They all walked out when the elevator reached level four and they got ready to scrub in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We need more blood!" Dr. Hahn informed a scrub nurse who was now putting up another unit of blood.

Bianca Cullen lay still on the operating table, her chest sliced open to reveal her heart. Izzie and Dr. Bailey had been trying to find the source of the bleeding for quite a while. Dr. Hahn was working on her heart at the same time.

"It looks like it's coming from her neck," said Izzie.

Dr. Bailey agreed, "Scalpel."

A scrub nurse handed a scalpel to her and Bailey sliced through the patient's neck. Then suddenly, blood spurted from her neck like a fountain bathing the doctors in the rich, red liquid. It ran along their arms and there was even a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Ok, let's speed it up, she's losing a lot of blood!"

"She must've been bleeding in her neck."

"I can't see anything! Suction."

There was a blur of hands as the three surgeons worked on Bianca Cullen.

"Ok, got it… see there, she has a ruptured artery."

"And it looks like one of her veins is damaged too," Bailey added.

Dr. Hahn started fixing Miss Cullen's artery, "that looks like it was damaged in the last couple of days and the bleeding from that vein is so small. It should've stopped and clotted by now."

"Maybe she has some kind of blood problem, not enough platelets perhaps," Izzie suggested.

"We'll need to do more tests after the surgery."

"Alright, I finished stitching up her artery. That should hold it together and stop the bleeding. Good job everyone; we can close her up now." Hahn said relieved.

_Beep…_

"Her heart stopped!" Bailey yelled. "Get the paddles."

"Charge to 180."

"Clear."

_Boom._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing?" George asked Lexie who was concentrating very hard on a banana. They were sitting at the usual spot in the basement again.

"Practicing a running whip stitch. Christina showed me how to do it the other day."

"Hmm… not bad."

"Thanks."

George looked down at the text book again and studied.

"I wonder how Izzie is doing," said Lexie.

"She was just as shocked as the rest of us."

"I hope her and Alex can sort things out."

"Yeah."

"Oh, got to go, 911," Lexie said after her pager started beeping.

"Bye."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Izzie sighed as she got off the elevator. They managed to start Bianca Cullen's heart again and saved her life. They talked to her roommate and she informed them that Bianca tripped and hurt her neck the other day but she didn't think it was that bad so she didn't go to a doctor. That was how Bianca damaged her vein and artery. She was lucky that her artery only ruptured when she walked in the clinic. After doing tests they worked out she had a blood problem that meant it was hard for her blood to clot. She also had heart problems that made the situation even worst.

"Hey Iz!" George called out in the hallway.

"You have a 5 year old patient. She has anemia, bone and joint pain, bleeds and gets bruises easily and has swollen lymph nodes. What's the diagnosis?"

"Leukemia," George answered.

"Correct, I really think you will pass the test George," Izzie said optimistically.

"Thanks," George smiled. "So, have you talked to Alex yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to."

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment till Izzie stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh shoot!"

George stopped a second after her, "What?"

"Would it be ok if you give Alex a lift? I was supposed to drive him home but I don't think that's the best idea right now and I'm not sure if Mer has plans with Derek or not."

"Yeah sure, that's fine."

"Thanks George."

"I better go and find Alex then and tell him I'm driving him home."

Izzie nodded in reply.

"Iz, just remember I'm here if you need to talk to someone," George said before he turned and walked in the other direction.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Izzie took a deep breath before she unlocked the door and walked in. Alex was walking down the stairs and he waited for Izzie to put her bag and keys away. She turned around to face him when she finished and they stayed silent for a few moments.

"Alex," Izzie broke the silence, "what happened in the cafeteria? If that was another begging thing like the other night and you didn't mean it…"

"Izzie, that wasn't another begging thing, I don't know what it was… or if I meant it… I don't even know why I did it." Alex interrupted her. He took a deep breath and sighed in frustration. "I should leave and clear my head. Get my thoughts together." He grabbed his keys behind Izzie and walked out the door.

"I need to bake," Izzie whispered to herself as soon as he walked out.

Izzie went to the kitchen, grabbed a recipe book and flipped to a random page. She really needed to bake right now and she would bake the first thing she saw.

"Apple crumble."

She set the book down on the kitchen bench and started searching for the ingredients.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex didn't go anywhere. He was going to go to Joe's but he needed to work things out, not get drunk. So, here he was, sitting on the porch step. The moon was bright and the fresh air was good. He really had absolutely no idea about what happened in the cafeteria. It was really just a spare of the moment decision. It wasn't even a decision it just… happened!

_Ok, let's get back to the basics, _Alex thought. _Who? Me and Izzie. What? I kissed her. When? Today at lunch. Where? In the cafeteria. Why? I don't know! _Alex groaned. He was furious about how he didn't know the answer to that one simple question. It bothered him so much that he didn't even move on to '_how?_'

"Hey," Meredith greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hey," Alex smiled back. "I thought you'd be sleeping at McDreamy's place again."

"He's on call tonight."

Alex just gave a small nod in reply.

"So, why are you out here? Is everything ok between you and Izzie?"

He stayed silent which made Meredith worried for her two friends.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk."

Alex considered this for a few seconds than he pat the space next to him. Meredith nodded and gave a small smile before sitting down next to him. She waited patiently for a while till Alex was ready to talk.

"I don't know why I did it, Mer," he whispered, turning to face her for a second than he looked back up at the sky full of stars.

Meredith waited again until she thought it was safe to ask him a question, "Do you have feelings for her?"

Alex contemplated this for a second, "I'm not sure, maybe."

"Well then, how did you feel when you kissed her?"

"Before I realized what was going on, I… I felt happy. Like all the pain and problems from the last month were gone." Alex whispered, truly shocked by what he just realized. "She's my cure for pain."

Meredith just gave a small nod. They both stayed silent for a while as Alex thought about his feelings.

"I'm still confused about my feelings though." He paused before he continued, "I guess I am starting to have feelings for her again but… oh I don't know. What if we get back together and I end up hurting her all over again. I can't stand the thought of ruining our relationship. I can't lose her, my cure for pain. Maybe I just need more time to figure out if my feelings for her our strong. If they're enough to take the risk." He stopped and looked at Meredith, "what should I do?"

"You should tell her what you told me. Take your time if that's what you need. Just make sure that she's on the same track as you, that she feels the same way."

Alex smiled appreciatively and they both stood up.

"Alex," Meredith stopped him before he opened the door. "Don't take too much time though, otherwise you might lose your chance."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Falling for you

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for taking so long. I really have been busy… honest. Good news is I have written a lot of the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take me too long to update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Falling For You (by Seabird)**

**I hope this song will find you awake  
'Cause what I need to say can't wait  
I've loved you since we were just babes  
The world can try but we can't change  
**

"_Izzie, you are my cure for pain."_

For the last few days that sentence had been stuck in Izzie Stevens' head. In fact, everything that happened that night had been playing in her head over and over again.

"_Izzie, you are my cure for pain. Lately, whenever I'm around you all my pain and problems go away. You are really important to me Iz, and I don't want to lose you. Now I know you're probably wondering if I have feelings for you but truth is I don't really know. Maybe I do, but so much has happened lately that I'm just really confused. So, before I say anything else I need to know how you feel."_

_It took a while for all of that to sink in and when it did it took Izzie another moment for her to answer him. "I feel the same way," she said with sincerity._

_Alex took a deep breath before he started talking again. "I gave this a lot of thought, and I was thinking that maybe things should just stay the way they are for now and we'll see how things go. Take a few days to sort things out and end the confusion. Find out what our true feelings are."_

**'Cause I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for you  
Oh darling, it's finally true  
**

And that's exactly what they did. They stayed friends and were there for each other. And in that time Izzie did work out what her true feelings were. It seemed the more time she spent with him the more her feelings grew. He said she was his cure for pain, and the more Izzie thought about it she realized that he was her cure for pain too. Whenever Izzie was around Alex she became happy and he always made her smile.

_When should I tell him how I feel? Has he figured out if he really does have feelings for me too? Will we both be ready for this so soon after Ava… and after everything that happened with George and Denny? _Izzie's head was full of questions.

**I hope this song brings you back to life  
'Cause I can see the fear in those eyes  
I promise you if we just try  
We'll take this wrong and make it right  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What time are you going to take the test?" Lexie asked when she and George entered the hospital.

"When I get to the chief's office, I guess," George's voice shook at the end.

"Don't worry, George, I'm sure you'll pass if you try your best."

"Your right, I just have to go in, be positive and try my best," he replied with more confidence.

Lexie smiled and hugged George, "Good luck."

"Thanks Lexie."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Iz," Meredith called out as she walked into the resident's locker room. Alex and Christina were behind her.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

"Hi," Izzie replied, butterflies forming in her stomach again.

"How was your night on call? Any midnight traumas?" Christina asked.

"No, it was actually pretty quiet. I didn't have to do much."

Meredith opened her locker and found a bunch of lavenders. Attached to them was a note.

_Lavenders, the flowers that reminds me of you._

_Love, Derek._

"McDreamy being dreamy again?" Christina said in a sarcastic voice.

Meredith rolled her eyes. Christina was never a romantic person. The most she did with Burke was coffee.

They all finished getting ready and changed into their scrubs before they walked out to fetch their interns.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**'Cause I'm fallin', I've fallen for you  
Oh darling, it's finally true  
And someday, I'll break your fall too  
'Cause I'm fallin,' I'm fallin' for you  
**

Derek was at the nurses' station looking at a patient's chart.

"Hey," Meredith greeted.

"Hey," Derek replied after they shared a quick kiss.

"The lavenders were…" Meredith paused and searched for the right words. She couldn't find anything to describe how lovely they were, or how great he has been, so she settled for a smile instead. "I love you."

Derek reached his hand up to caress her cheek, "I love you too." After a few seconds, when they came back to reality, Derek closed up the charts he was looking at before and he put them away. "So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Umm… no."

"Good, do you want to go out for dinner then?"

Meredith smiled; she definitely liked how their relationship was going. Candles on the land… dream house… flowers… messages… dinner. She didn't answer and Derek chuckled at the adorable smile that Meredith couldn't wipe off her face.

"I'm taking that as a yes then."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling; it's a surprise."

"Aw… Derek, you know I don't like surprises," Meredith said and she did a cute, little pout.

Derek smiled and he shook his head, "I know, but I'm still not telling you where we are going." He kissed her cheek, and then he decided to change the subject in case Meredith convinced him to tell. "So, how's plastics today?"

"It's ok; there aren't many interesting cases today though."

"Yeah, neuro is much better, especially when you get to hang out with your hot, amazing, talented neuro attending."

"You and your big ego," Meredith laughed and she kissed him.

Derek chuckled. "See you around, Dr Grey," and he walked off.

**I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh, darling it's finally true  
And I won't let your heart turn to stone  
'Cause when I found you, my heart found a home  
Yeah, when I found you, my heart found a home**

"I'm telling you, something is wrong with Callie and Hahn!" Christina appeared out of nowhere, making Meredith jump. "They're not always together like before. Like when was the last time you saw them laughing as they walked through the hallways together."

"Uuhh… umm…"

"And they're always avoiding each other now. Something must've happened between them."

Alex walked up to the nurses' station and typed something on the computer. "Yang, haven't you ever heard of 'mind your own business.' Why do you care anyway?"

"Care about what?" Izzie joined the conversation.

"Dr. Yang, these are the blood results for Mr. Robinson," said Lexie.

Christina looked at them and nodded, "Where are 1, 2 and 4? I've hardly seen them all day."

"Umm…"

"Lexie."

"They're in the basement playing poker," Lexie muttered really fast.

"They're what!?!" Christina stormed off angrily. She turned around before she reached the corner. "3, you're scrubbing in for Mr. Robinson's surgery now. The others will be on scut for the rest of the day since they have time to play poker."

"Thank you, Dr. Yang," Lexie said before she walked away.

Izzie sighed, "Interns… I think mine still hate me."

"It's the same thing for all of us." Alex agreed.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah."

"We weren't that bad were we?" Izzie asked.

"Hey!" Bailey shouted. "What are you all doing standing here? Stop talking and get back to work."

The three residents, along with a few nurses and interns, immediately rushed off and went back to their patients.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

George looked at the clock; he still had five more minutes to do his test. He already finished answering all his questions and he even double checked them.

"Oh," George whispered to himself when he remembered another thing he could add to one of his answers. He quickly wrote it down before Richard walked in.

"Times up, O'Malley. Are you finished with your test?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you can have the rest of the day off. You will find out your results by the end of tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chief."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The next night…**

George sat on the bench in front of his locker by himself. Most of the other interns had already finished their shifts and left. His trembling hands held an unopened envelope. This was it. He was about to find out if he passed the test or not. What if he failed again? Would they let him take the test once more when the other interns took theirs? He took a deep breath and turned the envelope around. It took him another minute for his shaky hands to open the envelope and pull the letter out.

_To Dr. O'Malley,_

_This letter is to inform you that…_

**To be continued…**

**I have a few questions to ask and your answers will help me decide what I will do next with a few of the characters relationships. I'm thinking of adding some new characters, so their fate depends on you.**

**Do you want me to write Owen Hunt in and get him together with Cristina? I can't promise anything because I'm not exactly sure how I'll bring him in but if you have a few ideas you're welcome to share.**

**Now when I first started writing this fic I was going to have George/Lexie. Would you still like that or do you prefer Mark/Lexie?**

**As for one of my new characters… I know you have no idea who he is or what he's like but would you like him to end up with Cristina, Lexie or possibly someone else? **

**One more question... Does anybody know a really good song for merder? It's been bothering me for weeks and I need it for the next chapter.**

**Please review and answer my questions. I'll really appreciate your opinions and it will help me get the next chapter up a lot quicker. Thank you. : )**


	7. Love will come through

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your suggestions have really helped me decide what to do with the pairings and new characters. I'd also like to say a big thank you to one of my best friends, BB, who has helped me so much with this fic and keeps me going when I find it hard to write more. If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't have even started writing fanfics. Thank you ******

**You know the drill… read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy**

**Chapter 7: Love will come through (by Travis)**

_To Dr. O'Malley,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have successfully passed the intern test._

"Yes!" George shouted with excitement.

He quickly read the rest of the letter before he ran out of the intern's locker room with a huge grin on his face. He ran through the hospital trying to find the person he wanted to tell first. Then all of a sudden George stopped dead in his tracks. The person he wanted to tell first was his best friend Izzie… right? Then why did he just have this strange feeling that he wanted to tell Lexie first instead?

George would always tell Izzie first, then the next person would be Meredith or Lexie, or maybe even Dr. Bailey. How was this time any different? What did this mean?

He decided to just shrug it off and went to find Izzie again.

"Izzie!" George shouted when he saw her.

"Hey, did you pass the test?" Izzie asked eagerly.

He gave her the letter and she quickly scanned through it. "Oh my God, you passed the test!" A large smile formed on Izzie's face and they both started jumping in excitement. "George we have to celebrate. Let's go to Joe's tonight, I'll call the others."

"Actually… how about we do that tomorrow. I think the others already have plans for tonight."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Ok, we'll celebrate tomorrow then," Izzie paused before the wide grin returned on her face again. "I still can't believe you passed the test, George. I'm so happy for you," she gave him a hug and George smiled.

"Thanks, Iz."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ooh… yum!" George said as he picked up a packet of lollies. He was at the shops buying all sorts of lollies, chips and drinks… non-alcoholic drinks. Even though George wasn't going to celebrate with all his friends at Joe's that night, he still wanted to celebrate with Lexie at home. This time he was not going to celebrate with alcohol, just in case.

"Congratulations O'Malley, you did very well in your test."

George turned around and saw Richard holding a loaf of bread and a milk carton. "Thank you Chief."

Richard laughed and pointed to all the drinks and food that was in George's basket. "Celebrating?"

George nodded and chuckled when he realised how ridiculous he must have looked with his basket full of junk food.

"I'm just getting a few things before I go home. Adele rang me and said that we ran out of bread and milk."

"How is the wife, sir?" George asked.

"Adele is fine, we sorted out our problems and we're back together now."

"That's great to hear. I better let you go then. Don't want to keep her waiting."

"Yes, see you tomorrow O'Malley."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Derek, are we there yet?"

Meredith had been blindfolded since they walked out of the trailer and gotten into the car. It had seemed they had driven around for a few minutes and then they got out and walked for a while longer.

It was a bit scary not being able to see where she was going but Meredith trusted Derek enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her. Meredith and Derek were closer now than ever before and her trust for him grew stronger every day.

"Ok, we're here," said Derek. He kissed her softly on the cheek before he undid the blindfold.

"Oh my God," Meredith gasped, "Wow."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Seriously, just tell him already," Cristina said as she cut up a slice of cake.

"Why is this so hard?" Izzie groaned. "And why am I telling you this anyway?"

"Because everyone else is too busy… and you have to admit, I am a good person, but I'm only Meredith's person. This is just a one-time thing."

Izzie rolled her eyes and started eating a muffin.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Ooh, a trauma!" Cristina looked at the sparkle pager.

"Hey! Why did Meredith give you the sparkle pager again? Shouldn't I have a turn?"

"Ahhh… 1: You're too busy trying to figure out your love life with evil spawn. And 2: I helped Mer with her charts the other day so she could go home with McDreamy. This is my reward."

"Stupid bribery," Izzie muttered under her breath. "Fine, go."

Cristina gathered her things and ran out the door, "Bye, Iz." As soon as she walked out a huge grin appeared on Cristina's face, "Time to cut people open."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At first, Meredith was shocked by the location of their date. But now she just looked around and then back at Derek in awe. They were on the land over looking Seattle, where their dream house was going to be built. All the candles were lit up once again, but this time there was a picnic blanket on the other side of the candle house. It was surrounded by flower petals and a few more candles. On top of the blanket were a picnic basket and a CD player.

"I was definitely not expecting this. This is just… wow! But… the car?"

"Well, if we just walked the whole way it would have been too obvious."

Meredith giggled and reached up to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too," they kissed again until they were interrupted by Meredith's stomach grumbling. Meredith bit her lip and Derek laughed.

"I think that means we should go eat now."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Lexie!" George called out when he walked in.

"Did you pass the test!?!... What's all this?"

"This is four plastic bags filled with chips, drinks and other yummy stuff because, Lexie, we are going to celebrate!"

"Oh my God, does that mean you passed the test?" George nodded. "You passed the test! George that's great," she gave him a big hug.

"Umm… Lexie, a little help here."

"Oh right," she took a couple of bags off George's hands and brought them over to their small kitchen. "Yum, red frogs!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Izzie?" Alex called out when he walked through the door.

"In the kitchen."

He walked into the kitchen and stood next to Izzie at the island. The island was covered with cakes, muffins and cookies. Alex felt guilty; he knew that Izzie was baking because she was stressed or nervous. He hoped that it was good nervous, like _how do I tell him I love him_; instead of _how do I tell him I don't._

"Meredith gave Cristina the sparkle pager again," Izzie said bitterly.

"I know; she stole a trauma from me just then." Alex stood next to her and cut a piece of cake for himself. He looked at Izzie who was smiling happily now.

"George passed his test! He can finally be a resident."

Alex nodded and looked back down. "I hate to admit it but… George is a good guy, he deserves it." Alex looked up again and half smiled.

Izzie smiled back. She liked this softer side of Alex. He really was making an effort to not be such an ass.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Gummy bears?" Lexie offered then handed them to George. He ate a few before opening another packet of chips.

"We should play a game," said George.

"Board game or cards?"

"Cards."

"Go fish?"

"Hmm… what about bullshit?"

"You can't really play that with two people."

"Yeah, I guess. What else?" George asked; there had to be something they could agree on.

"Anything but strip poker!"

George laughed, "Why don't we play uno? There's a packet of uno cards in the cupboard."

"Ok, I'll go get them."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith smiled and took a sip of wine. Everything was perfect. Dinner was delicious, the music and candles were nice and the view was amazing. She snuggled closer into Derek and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So when are we going to build the house?" Meredith asked.

"Huh?" Derek was definitely not expecting Meredith to be the one to bring up that subject.

"Well, you know, we can't leave these candles here forever."

"If you want I can call the builders tomorrow… or we could take our time. We can change the house plans so we both like it. Then, when we're ready, we can build the house."

"I like the second option," Meredith answered after a bit of thought.

Derek smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I like it too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Pick up two!" Lexie grinned as she put that card down.

"Mwahahaha," George laughed evilly and put down a 'pick up two' card down as well.

"Damn, you suck," said Lexie. They were getting pretty competitive. She picked up four cards and waited for George to take his turn. "So, are you going to be a resident straight away?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Does that mean you get interns?"

"Yup, I don't know who though. I'll have to talk to the Chief about that."

Lexie nodded and put a card down.

"Would you want to be one of my interns?" George asked and put another card down.

"Hmm… I… wait. Hey! You can't do that," Lexie pointed to the card he just put down. He put a 'green 9' right after she put a 'yellow 6.'

"Huh? Oh, sorry," George took the card back and replaced it with another one.

"Anyway, I don't really know. I guess I wouldn't mind. You probably are a better teacher than Dr. Yang, although she has been teaching me a lot more lately. But maybe it might get a bit weird if you are my resident and my roommate. We might even get sick of each other."

"Yeah, good point," George agreed… and then it hit him. Lexie wasn't just his roommate. She was his best friend too. That's why he had the urge to tell her about his big news first. "You know Lexie; you're not just my roommate, you're my best friend. Oh, well, Izzie is still my best friend, but you're my best friend too."

Lexie smiled, "You're my best friend too, George." She placed down another card and beamed, "Uno!"

George laughed. "Not anymore," and he put down a 'draw four' card.

"Ok, now you really suck!"

"Yeah, but I'm still your best friend," George smirked.

Lexie giggled and gave a small nod.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I think I like the butter biscuit with M&M's better than the chocolate cookie with white chocolate bits," said Alex. He was trying a few of the cookies that Izzie made while she washed up a few dishes at the sink.

"That's because you love M&M's."

Alex put the cookies down and he stood next to Izzie. "You soap, I'll rinse."

"Thanks," Izzie smiled. She started to scrub a dirty bowl and bits of the foamy soap flew up and got Alex in the face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, bring it on." He put the plate in his hands down and splashed water all over Izzie.

Her jaw dropped and she stood their shocked. She was soaked! Alex couldn't stop laughing and she grinned cheekily. Izzie filled a cup with soapy water and got Alex back. Water and soap was everywhere as they continued with their little water fight. Sponges were thrown, bubbles were in the air and their clothes were drenched! They were both in hysterics. The last time they had a water fight was when they were kids.

Alex got a soapy sponge and chucked it at Izzie. She ducked just in time but the floor boards where so wet that she ended up slipping. Alex caught her in his arms… their faces just inches apart. He stared deeply into Izzie's eyes. Right now, in this moment, Alex wanted her so badly. He just wanted to kiss her. Feel her soft lips on his. Run his hands through her hair and caress her cheeks. So he slowly moved closer to her until his lips touched hers.

It was slow and gentle, like a perfect first kiss, and even though their first kiss (that was about a year ago) was really good, this was so much better. Then as soon as things started to heat up, Izzie pulled away.

"Alex…"

"Izzie," he stopped her. "Enough of the waiting… enough of the confusion and stress. I know how I feel now and I'm hoping you know how you feel too, because… Izzie… I love you."

Izzie smiled and Alex could see a sparkle in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer so they could kiss again. Izzie definitely knew how she felt, because… she loved him too.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A new song began on the radio and Derek smiled.

"Do you want to dance?"

Meredith looked up at him and smiled back, "I would love to."

Derek helped her up and led her away from the picnic blanket. He took one of her hands in his and they began to sway. Then unexpectedly… Derek started to sing.

**(You and me by Lifehouse)**

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

Meredith smiled and looked up at him. "I never knew you could sing."

**I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

Derek smiled back and kissed her on the cheek before he continued to sing again.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at Derek's trailer.**

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Hello, this is Derek Shepherd. Sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"Hey, Derek, it's me… Aimee. You're probably at the hospital right now or something. Just call me when you get this message or I'll call you later. Love you, bye."

**Hehe… thought I'd leave you hanging. Please review. It helps me get better. Constructive criticism, opinions and advice are greatly appreciated. Thanks : ) **


End file.
